buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Dragon World
"Darkness Dragon World" (ダークネスドラゴン Dākunesudoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed mainly around dark creatures such as ghosts, demons, undead creatures, evil dragons, etc. The card frame is a darker, purple colored version of Dragon World's card frame. It is the antagonist deck of season 1. Playstyle Darkness Dragon World revolves around bypassing your opponent's defenses, and slowly lowering your opponent's life points. They also gain advantage by destroying monsters, including their own. The Black Dragons have the ability "Spectral Strike", which deals damage to the opponent when they destroy an opponent's monster allowing them to take down their life and offensive simultaneously on the center, left or right positions. The monsters possess high Power, but their defense is low. The Death Rulers have the ability "Shadow Dive", allowing them to be able to constantly attack the opponent directly, regardless of if a monster is present in the center area, creating an aggressive playstyle. The Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters to activate abilities. Associated Characters *Magoroku Shido (Anime/Manga) *Davide Yamazaki (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) *Kyoya Gaen (Anime/Manga) * Gremlin (Anime) Sets containing Darkness Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (31 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (53 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (1 card) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (10 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse (19 cards) Archetypes *Death Ruler *Purgatory Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Black Knight *Charge *Death *Deep *Defense *Deity *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Get *Recovery *Star *Water *Weapon *White Dragon *Wizard List of Darkness Dragon World cards Flags *Darkness Dragon World (card) Items *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Evil Death Scythe *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Black Agenda *Black Armor *Black Revenger *Black Dragon Shield *Bloody Dance *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Dark Energy *Dead Scream *Death Astray *Death Counter *Death Damage *Death Game *Death Grip *Death Shield *Devil Stigma * Dragon Throne *Guillotine Cutter *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Judgement Day *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Lunatic *Midnight Shadow *Moisten the Bloodlust of the Soul *Nightmare Revive *Pain Field *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Knights, Forever *Redupsion Blood *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! *Brutal Disaster! *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Distortion Punisher!! *Nightmare Despair *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard Size 1 *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Dark Stalker Dragon * Daredevil Barrett *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Galkheight *Death Ruler, Manifile *Death Ruler, Gallows *Decayed Corpses, Soldarion *Hades Knight, Goldba *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Uchigatana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon *Darkness Covering All, Gafna *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vrykolakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius * Eternal Silence, Orbit * Extreme Prison, Zwinger * First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos * Obsidian Mane, Grieva *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak Size 3 *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka Trivia *In the anime, this was believed to be an urban myth to earth. *This world could be compared to the Shadow Paladin clan from Cardfight!! Vanguard. **Both are darker versions of the protagonist deck and both are the antagonist deck of Season 1 of their respective series.